Super Sarcastic Bros 2
by IceQueenOrginal
Summary: Logan found his prince, now it is Roman's turn. Picture belongs to:


Virgil sighed as he watched Logan and Patton flirt with one another on the way to Prince Roman's kingdom. They were lost in their conversation that Virgil couldn't seem to understand. Roman watched the clouds as the little voice in his head kept repeating You will never have this.

It wasn't that Virgil didn't believe in love, far from it. He only had to look at his brother and Patton to know about it. He just didn't believe it would ever find him. He wasn't like his brother. He wasn't as adventurous as him. He didn't just throw everything aside to save a prince from a dragon man.

Don't misconstrue his thoughts. He adored his brother. He thought he was amazing and he was so happy that Logan has Patton in his life. His brother was a kind soul who deserved everything good he got. But that's what made the brother's different. Logan took risks, Virgil didn't.

No quest meant no prince for Virgil.

Patton led Logan and Virgil to Roman's castle, Logan refusing to let go of his hand.

"It's for his safety"

"Sure it is bro"

The first thing that caught Virgil's eye when they arrived at the castle was the statue. It was entirely made of stone and in the center of the room. It was modeled after what Virgil assumed to be the prince. He felt himself blush, the statue defined the prince's features nicely. He could only imagine what the prince looked like.

A Talyn was waiting from them in the throne room. They had been pacing around, clearly distraught. They ran to Patton and hugged him. Patton smiled and rubbed their head in response.

"It's alright. Come now, tell us what happened." The Talyn took a deep breath in an effort to calm themselves down. A Thomas walked over to help relay the story if needed.

Logan had a feeling he was going to experience deja vu.

After Logan had rescued Patton, Patton knew he wanted Roman to know about everything that happened. Roman and he had been friends for the longest of time. They both had lost their parents went they were young so they knew they had to be there for the other. The only problem was distance, and the fact they had no ability to contact each other aside from letters. They were working to change that but it was a painfully slow process. Even so, they always made time to hang out. For the most part, it was tea time but that was because of all the pastries Patton would make.

Patton was far too impatient to wait for a letter to get to Roman. It had been his turn to go to Roman's kingdom for their tea time when Bowciet had kidnapped him, he couldn't let Roman think he was mad at him. Besides, Roman needed to meet his new boyfriend. He wanted his "big brother's" approval.

Patton called a Talyn, the very same Talyn who had asked Logan to save Patton in fact, into his kitchen as he made the thank-you cake.

"Talyn, I need you to do me a favor"

"Anything for you, your majesty."

"I need you to go to Roman's kingdom and deliver this message." He handed them a letter with a smile. "Please do it as quickly as possible." Patton turned back to his cake batter and poured in the sugar.

The Talyn stood up straight and saluted Patton "Of course your majesty! I am on it." They ran quickly out of the castle.

"Don't strain yourself to do it!" His call landed on deaf ears as the Talyn ran all the way to Roman's castle.

Roman had been knitting when the out of breath Talyn arrived. He ran to them and caught them as they fell to the ground. The Talyn weakly handed Roman the letter. Roman placed the letter on his throne and carried to Talyn to a Thomas.

"Please get them a green mushroom please"

"Right away your majesty." The Thomas gently took the Talyn and left the room. Roman flopped back into his throne and opened the letter:

Dear Roman,

I apologize for missing our tea time. You see, I had been kidnapped. Roman's eyes widen as he read the line. He hated that he did nothing to help Patton. He shook his head as he continued to read the letter.

Don't worry though! Two brave heroes rescued me. One of them is my new boyfriend Logan. He is so brave, smart and kind. You have to come to the castle meet him. Roman smiled as the rest of the letter went on and on about Patton's boyfriend. He was so glad that Patton had found someone. Someone was going to take care of his best friend when Roman was unavailable.

He even has a brother! That was the other hero who saved me. You two should meet. Maybe we could all go on double dates. Roman chuckled at the line, he couldn't wait to meet these two.

Before I forget, I should tell you about the man who kidnapped me. Just in case he tries to go after you. His name is–

Someone banged on the door as Roman went to turn the letter over. He gently put the letter down and walked towards the door. A man wearing a spiked letter jacket, a half-snake face, and a dragon-like tail walked in. Roman looked at his confused for he had not been expecting anyone, especially not this guy.

"Good evening your majesty! My! You are lovelier than I've heard" Roman crossed his arms, unimpressed.

"Can I help you Mr…?"

"My name is King Bowciet." He grabbed Roman's hand and kissed the back of it. Roman rolled his eyes and was going to politely tell this guy to leave him alone when the now healed Talyn and a Thomas walked in.

"I'm telling you, Thomas! He was huge and had this–" The Talyn turned and locked eyes with Bowciet. "THAT'S HIM! THAT THE MAN WHO KIDNAPPED PATTON!"

Roman had no time to react as Bowciet threw him over his shoulders, pinning Roman's arms and legs with his arms. He ran as has he could to his ship while Roman repeatedly hit him to get away.

The Talyn screamed "NOT AGAIN" before running back to Patton's castle

Logan took Patton's hands in his, instantly calming Patton down. As he listens to the story, Patton got mad at himself for not writing earlier in the letter who Bowciet was. Roman would have been better prepared for Bowciet's arrival. Logan kissed his forehead as he used his thumb to rub circles into Patton's hands.

"We'll save him, Pat. I promise."

"Thank you"

"Virg, let's–" Logan stopped when the door behind them reopened. The Talyns and Thomases rejoiced. Their prince had returned!

Virgil locked eyes with the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was tall, muscular and had gorgeous eyes that were brought out by the orange in his outfit.

Roman fixed his crown as he walked over to Patton and two men he did not recognize.

"I'm sorry about that everyone, but I am back now" Logan and Virgil stared at him in utter shock.

"Roman!" Patton ran to him and hugged him. Roman smiled and hugged back. He was glad someone said something.

"Hey, Pat! I hope I didn't worry you too much."

"I was only a little bit scared but it doesn't matter now! You escaped!"

"Yea, it wasn't that hard either. You know I'm good with that stuff"

That was it, Virgil was now in love. This guy was the entire packet. He would never be interested in you. Virgil sighed, he knew that was true.

"I want you to meet the two heroes that rescued me. This my boyfriend Logan" Logan smiled fondly at Patton, his heart fluttered every time Patton called him his boyfriend. He was so lucky.

"Nice to meet you, Logan." Roman shook Logan's hand with a proud smile. Anyone who made Patton happy was good in his book.

"Same to you. Patton has told me so much about you."

"I hope I live up to your expectation" You surpassed it Virgil thought as Roman made conversation with Logan.

Virgil didn't realize he was staring until Roman made eye contact with him. Roman smiled sweetly as Virgil looked away flustered. Roman walked over to him and bowed.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Prince Roman."

"H-Hi…I-I'm…Virgil…" You're embarrassing yourself.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Roman and Virgil smiled at each other for a moment before Roman abruptly turned. He clapped his hand and his smile widened. "Since all of you are here, how about we have tea time now?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Roman! Oh please join us, Logan, please."

"Of course sweetie." Roman cooed at the newly formed couple He turned to Virgil, making the younger twin VERY aware of how close they were standing.

"Will you join us, Virgil?" Virgil didn't know how to reply. He could never refuse a request by a prince but at the same time, he didn't know if he would be able to survive the whole time without fainting.

Virgil looked into Roman's eyes. They were serious but yet playful. His smile was intoxicating to Virgil, he wanted to keep drinking him in.

"O-Okay…if-if you insist."

"Wonderful!" Roman took Virgil's hand and walked with him to the greenhouse. Virgil, though in shock that a prince would ever touch him, was thankful for he felt his legs were threatening to give out. Logan walked next to him and whispered with a smirk. "I think he likes you~"

"Shut it!" Virgil whispered back angrily. He felt his face get redder if that was even possible. He was just being nice, he has no interest in you.

Roman led the trio to his greenhouse. Aside from the main path that leads to a small table with two chairs, two more were quickly added by two Talyns, the entire greenhouse was stuffed with flowers. All kinds: Lilies, fire flowers, roses, ice flowers, the works.

"Your Majesty–"

"Please, just Roman. We're all friends here."

"Alright, Roman. You have a very impressive collection of flowers."

"Why thank you."

"This is nothing! Tell them, Ro!"

"Of course Patton. This is nothing compared to the garden I have behind the castle." Roman's head turned to Virgil, catching his eyes. He smiled "maybe could show you around"

There's no way he means me. There is no way he means me. There is no way–

Virgil's thoughts were immediately silenced by Roman winking at him. Virgil had to cover his face with his hands because there was no way he could continue to keep eye contact with Roman. He'd pass out before he could ever ask the Prince out.

Roman let out a very light chuckle "Patton, would you please join me in the kitchen?" Patton briefly looked at him confused before forming a smile

"Of course Ro!" Patton gently kissed Logan on the cheek before following Roman to the kitchen.

Virgil waited until the door completely closed to yell at Logan "You set me up!"

"What?"

"You and Patton set me up! I bet Roman was never in any danger!"

"Virgil, if I ever wanted to set you up, I would set you up to fall into a freezing cold pool, not to find a date."

"…Ugh, why do you always have to make so much sense?!"

"It's my job." Virgil pulled his hat over his face, hoping he could disappear into it.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Patton was baking cookies as Roman made the tea. Roman hummed as he set up the teacups on the tray. His eyes were closed but his smile was bright.

"Someone's in love~"

"You're looking into a mirror Pat."

"I mean I am in love but you are totally head over heels for Virgil."

"Can you blame me? He's so cute and shy! But…"

"But?"

"I think he finds me too intimidating. He won't even look at me"

"You said yourself, he's shy."

"I hope it's just that."

"It definitely is! What's not to like about you?"

Roman smiled at his best friend "Thanks, Pat."

"Now let's get back to the blushing boys"

"Roman?"

"Yes, Logan?"

"Do you mind if I take a flower?"

"Take as many as you like, I have plenty."

"Satisfactory." Logan picks up a small pink flower and placed it behind Patton's ear. Patton began to blush and kissed Logan on the cheek. Virgil sighed, he wishes he was confident enough to do that.

"You're welcome to take some too." Virgil jumped at the sudden voice. He turned and looked at Roman who was leaning towards him.

"A-Are you sure…?"

"Of course. Like I said, I have plenty. I would be honored if you took them." Virgil wasn't sure if it was Roman's smile or the sincerity in his voice that caused the idea of relaxation to click in Virgil's mind but he finally let out the breath he had been holding from when he first locked eyes with the Prince.

"Sure, my room could use some flowers to brighten it up." Virgil smiled sweetly, making Roman smile more. Patton made his way into Logan's lap and the couple watches the new relationship bloom.

Tea went by with no issue. Each Prince was enchanted by their respective plumper and visa versa. Suddenly, Patton shot up and took Logan's hand.

"Logan! I want to show you the hall of paintings Roman has! They are all so amazing!"

"Lead the way love." Logan tipped his hat at Roman and Virgil before being promptly being dragged away by Patton.

Roman let out a heartfelt laugh. "I've only seen them together for an hour and I already know they are perfect for each other." Virgil laughed.

"Is that so?"

"It's true! They're adorable!"

"Yea, now they are. Just wait. Soon you'll get very sick of them."

"I will, will I? I'd like to challenge your theory."

"You would?"

"If that means I have an excuse to come and visit then gladly."

"You need an excuse?"

"Yea, prince life is hardly all fun and games."

"Let me guess, doing the same thing over and over again with no foreseeable future."

"I'm guessing that's how being a plumber is like."

"Basically, minus the castle, servants and fancy greenhouse."

"You can come by anytime you." Roman blushed at his own comment and looked away. He rubbed his cheek with his finger. "You know if you want to."

Virgil couldn't believe he made Roman blush. As he spoke to Roman, the mean voice in his head slowly became quieter. He felt calm around Roman. He wanted to spend more time with the Prince.

He will never like you.

Virgil sighed as the voice returned. Oh, how he wished that wasn't true.

"Virg?"

"Hm? Oh sorry Roman, I was lost in thought."

"It's alright. Would you like to see my garden now?"

He shows it to everyone. You're not special. "Oh sure."

Patton and Logan walk out of the back door of the castle. Logan wrapped his arms around a squalling Patton.

"Ah! I'm telling you, Lo! They'll fall in love before sunsets"

"Like how I fell in love with you?"

Patton gasps and turned around quickly. He smiled as he took Logan's hand in his own. "That was the fire time you said it!"

Logan smiled back softly. "I think I can do better than that." Logan leaned forward so their foreheads touched "I love you, my prince."

Patton tackled Logan to the ground and kissed him passionately. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" He continues to kiss boyfriend, who happily kissed him back.

Roman and Virgil walked through the garden. Virgil was in awe of how detailed the flower arrangements were.

"Wow…this is…wow"

Roman laughed softly "You know, you're actually really cute."

"I…what?"

"You're cute. I think you're cute Virgil." Roman stopped and took Virgil's hand. "I also think you're smart, confident, sweet…" With every word, Roman leaned down towards Virgil's lips. Virgil's heart pounded loudly.

A new voice enters his mind. Take a chance. It was his brother's voice, Logan had said that to him time and time again. Virgil took a deep breath leaned up. He could do this.

Their lips with about to touch when the two flying Koopas grabbed Roman. Roman yelped as they yanked him away from Virgil to Bowciet who was in his flying clown car.

"You thought you could get away from me, didn't you Princey?" Roman glared at Bowciet, extremely annoyed his kiss was interrupted.

"Let him go!" Bowciet turned his attention to Virgil and smirked.

"What's this?! Another pesky plumber trying to steal a prince away from me?! You don't deserve him! You're nothing but a worthless plumber!"

"How dare you say that about him!" Roman flipped himself up, landing on top of the Koopas. They were squashed under his feet and fell to the ground. Roman landed perfectly between them. Virgil gawked at Roman's skill before forcing himself to focus on the battle. Roman handed him a shell and they both kicked it into Bowciet, causing him to go flying.

"That was amazing Roman! How did you do that?"

"Just because I'm prince doesn't mean I don't know how to put up a good fight."

Logan and Patton ran to them, checking to make sure they were alright.

"We should head back to the Mushroom Kingdom. I want to get Patton safe in case Bowciet isn't down for the count."

Roman nodded and turned to Virgil "I'll see you soon okay?"

Virgil smiled and nodded, before following Logan and Patton. Roman sighed lovely as he watched him leave. He was officially in love with the anxious plumber. He decided to pick flowers to distract himself. The first flower he came across was bright purple. Roman smiled as he picked it up and kissed it.

Knowing no one could hear him, Roman began to sing. "And if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream~"

"You know Virg, you can stay if you want."

"No, no…it's okay…" The opportunity was missed.

"If you say so. Just a little advice? You don't get someone like that by walking away." Logan lifted Patton bridal style and kissed him "You have to just go for it." Patton giggled at his boyfriend.

Take a chance. Take a chance. Take a chance.

Virgil bolted back into the castle. Roman turned at the sound of the door being open.

"Did you forget something V–" He was cut off by Virgil suddenly kissing him. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and shut his eyes. Roman kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth. It was electric They kissed until they ran out of breath.

Virgil was bright red. "W-Well…see ya!" Virgil ran out of the castle.

Roman smiled sweetly. "Thomas."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Cancel all my meetings for today."

"Of course your majesty." With that, Roman ran out of the castle and after Virgil.


End file.
